Despues de
by maria.1993
Summary: porque todos queremos saber que sucede después del final que en realidad es el comienzo de una nueva vida... cap 10 subido
1. Adiós mi amor

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Esta es mi primera historia que publico referente a esta pareja antes he publicado otras pero en foros no en fanfiction y aunque me guste escribir no se si a ustedes les gustara lo que hago pero igual pienso comenzar y terminar esta historia no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias así que aquí les traigo lo que seria el piloto de esta historia.**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós mi amor**

**POV JAN DI:**

Estaba sentada en mi cama hace apenas unas horas el se había ido y aun no se si hice mal o hice bien pero se que hice lo correcto se que si hubiera aceptado su propuesta después de un tiempo me hubiera arrepentido yo se lo que quiero ser y en lo que me quiero convertir y lo mas seguro es que si lo hubiera aceptado dentro de un año estaría embrazada preparando sopa instantánea o rollos de huevo en la cocina y no digo con esto que no me agrade la idea de ser algún día su esposa la verdad es que me encantaría serlo, sueño con serlo pero no ahora primero tengo que ser alguien de quien me sienta orgullosa pero después me vienen los recuerdos de el ultimo año y me pongo a pensar y si su madre le vuelve a lavar el cerebro y si vuelve a fingir no conocerme o odiarme creo que esta vez mi corazón no lo soportara creo que esta vez no tendré fuerzas suficientes para luchar por el y simplemente lo dejare ir y no mirare atrás si Jan Di eso no te lo crees ni tu misma sabes que si eso pasara lo irías a buscar hasta el mismísimo infierno y lucharías para recuperarlo... lo mejor será dejar de torturarte y recuerda lo que te dijo antes de irse.

Flashback:

Estábamos en el aeropuerto aun no llegaban los demás yo había venido con Joon Pyo pero hasta este momento recién veía de cerca lo que iba a pasar antes lo veía como un futuro muy lejano que se fuera pero hoy era el día y no lo podía evitar.

- estas llorando?

no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo hasta que el pregunto.

- claro que no lo que pasa es que creo que me ha dado una alergia.

no le podía decir que si conociendo lo presumido que era no iba a dejarme en paz si lo aceptaba.

- una alergia... sabes que no eres buena mintiendo pero me alegra y me entristece a la vez que estés llorando.

ese idiota como le puede dar gusto que llore.

- como te puede alegrar que este llorando de verdad eres un idiota.

- no lo tomes a mal lo que pasa es que tu no demuestras casi nunca tus sentimientos por mi han llegado momentos que incluso dudo que me ames.

quizás tuviera razón pero no pensaba aceptarlo ahora así que mejor cambiamos de tema

- de verdad eres un tonto porque mejor no me dices dices cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar aquí

riendo me dijo - de verdad eres muy temperamental y no hablemos ahora, nunca lo hemos hecho pero escucha no importa donde este ni cuanto tiempo pase jamas olvides que te voy amar siempre porque yo jamas lo olvidare entiendes.

no me esperaba eso creía que iba a salir con alguna tontería como siempre lo que dijo me hizo llorar mas que antes.

- hey no llores no lo dije para que lo hicieras.

no sabia que decirle así que le dije lo único de lo que estaba segura.

- te amo y no te acostumbres no lo diré seguido pero recuerda que cuando lo digo lo digo enserio.

Me dio la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en mi vida y no pude evitarlo y por segunda vez en mi vida lo bese y aunque mi corazón se sentía por romper fue un beso único lento lleno de amor dulce como si con eso nos demostramos todo el amor que teníamos...

- Siento interrumpir chicos pero creo que es hora de el embarque.

No había sentido que habían llegado hasta que la voz de Ji Hoo sonó me habían tomado por sorpresa y no pude evitar avergonzarme Joon Pyo tenía razón no me gustaba demostrar lo que siento y menos cuando hay público.

- Parecen unos tomates. Dijo Woo Bin.

- Ya callate lo que pasa es que todos ustedes son unos envidiosos. Dijo Joon Pyo.

- Dirás lo que quieras pero si no te apresuras vas a perder el avión.

Se despidió de cada uno hasta que llegó a mi.

- No te preocupes no te lograrás librar de mi tan fácilmente. Y con un beso Casto se despidió.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sólo para mi susurre

- Adiós mi amor


	2. Seguir sin ti

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS**.

**CAPITULO 2: Seguir sin ti**.

**PVO Joon Pyo**:

No lo puedo creer hace apenas unas horas deje Corea y siento como si hubieran pasado años quizás soy un exagerado pero asi es como me siento aún nose si estoy haciendo lo correcto lo más seguro es que vayan a haber momentos que me arrepienta que quiera regresar a ella pero también se que en primer lugar ella jamás me aceptaría si es que lo llegará a hacer y en segundo lugar yo me arrepentiria casi al instante de llegar a Corea, yo se porque quiero hacer esto se que la razón principal es porque quiero ser digno de ella si se que la mayoría de veces soy bastante egocéntrico pero el que ella se sienta orgullosa de mi es lo que más me motiva a hacer lo que estoy haciéndo pero también es porque no quiero una empresa como la que formó mi madre no quiero tener que llegar a obligar a mis hijos a casarse ni a mentirles como ella lo hizo conmigo y con mi hermana aún ahora pienso que hubiera sido de mi si hubiera aceptado lo que ella me imponía como lo hizo con mi hermana y la respuesta llega a mi y no me agrada en lo absoluto se que lo más probable es que me hubiera vuelto un amargado un ser igual o peor que mi madre vacío por dentro porque así me siento cuando no estoy con ella así era cuando aún no había llegado a mi vida, se también y lo se muy bien que lo más probable es que mi madre jamás acepte a Jan Di pero eso ya no me importa nunca más voy a volver a dejarme manipular por ella me podrá decir que se morirá si estoy con Jan Di pero eso no me hará retroceder se que nada de lo que diga o haga lo hará ahora se que puede ser realmente perversa o quizás siempre lo supe sólo que jamás imagine que llegaría a tanto para que yo no este con la persona que amo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había aterrizado el avión hasta que una aeromoza me lo dijo.

- Joven acabamos de aterrizar es hora de que decienda del avión.

Cuando baje me encontré con el chofer esperándome el me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar o el que sería mi hogar por casí cuatro años, cuatro largos años aún no se como haré para soportar todo esto pero se que lo tendré que hacerlo, además gracias a Dios existe la tecnología creo que me volvería loco si no podría aunque sea llamarla en todo este tiempo y es que aún recuerdo lo miserable que fue cuando estuve en Macao era horrible no hablar con ella y aunque sabía que estaba bien porque mi secretario me mantenía informado eso no me bastaba tenía que mantenerme ocupado todo el día para no correr y llamarla y ni siquiera cuando estaba totalmente agotado y llegaba la noche yo no podía evitar pensar en ella y menos cuando estaba acostado en mi cama y venían a mi todos los recuerdos que había vivido con ella y cuando veía por la ventana y observaba todas esas estrellas y recordaba la noche que le regale algo tan significativo para mi por que ella era a la primera persona que le regalaba algo con el corazón algo que lo había hecho pensando en ella y en mi para que no olvide que jamás la dejaría de amar porque se que jamás la he dejado de amar que mi amor en todo este tiempo sólo creció inclusive cuando sentí que ya no había más elección que dejarla ir aún ahora recuerdo el día mas miserable de mi vida cuando estaba frente al altar y no tenía más opción que aceptar casarme porque mi adorada madre había secuestrado a Jan Di y no me cabía la menor duda de que la lastimaria si no aceptaba y aún no se que llevó a la mono hacer lo que hizo no se si lo hizo por mi o si lo hizo por Jan Di o si en el último momento se dio cuenta que jamás la iba a amar y que sólo íbamos a ser miserables los dos pero sea la razón que sea jamás podré agradecerle lo que hizo ese día.

- Joven ya hemos llegado. Otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos pero aunque sea tarde aún no me puedo ir a dormir Jan Di me hizo prometerle que la llamaría cuando llegue a casa bueno en realidad yo se lo prometí.

- Hola quien habla?

- Como que quien habla quien más te va a llamar.

- Joon Pyo eres tu es que no reconocí tu número... Y pensándolo bien porque te tengo que dar explicaciones.

Esa es mi novia y su carácter no se si sabe que me encanta hacerla enojar.

- Como que porque eres mi novia y siempre me tienes que dar explicaciones.

- Deja de decir tonterías no deberías de estar ya durmiendo en ahí debe ser muy tarde.

- Si lo es pero antes de ir a dormir queria decirte que había llegado bien.

- ya lo dijiste así que ahora descansa es muy tarde podemos hablar mañana hasta mañana.

Luego colgó yo se que no lo dirá pero se preocupa por mi y así lo expresa y tiene razón es hora de seguir sin ella por lo menos durante este tiempo.


	3. Diferencia Horaria

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Bueno este capitulo lo quise empezar con mi otra pareja favorita (YI JEONG Y GA EUL) quiero aclarar que contare la historia de los 4 pero los protagonistas seguirán siendo Joon Pyo y Jan Di.**

**Capitulo 3: Diferencia horaria**

**POV Ga Eul:**

Habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que el se fue quizás un mes o quizás menos tiempo pero a quien le importaba de todas formas cada día que pasaba se hacia mas lejano que el anterior y una parte de ella tenia miedo de olvidar lo, o que un día despertara y se diera cuenta que su amor había disminuido o había acabado y quizás era lo mejor pero era solo un quizás porque después venia a ella el dolor ese que le hacia recordar que lo amaba que ella sabia que el era su alma gemela pero la verdadera incógnita para ella era si el la amaba porque a diferencia de su amiga ella no tenia claro aun lo que Yi Jeong sentía por ella recuerda que una de las ultimas veces que se habían visto el no lo dejo claro ni siquiera había dicho que le gustaba y cuando se había ido solo había dicho..

**Flashback:**

Había venido con Yi Jeong pero en todo el camino no habíamos dicho ni una solo palabra no se si porque no teníamos nada que decir o porque ninguno de los dos quería decir lo que sentía. Cuando llegamos ahí ya estaban el resto de los F4 y Jan Di, Joon Pyo se iría en dos días así que mi amiga estaba disfrutando molestándolo en estos últimos días yo no podía evitar mirarlos eran tan diferentes pero los dos sabían que sin el otro su vida perdía el sentido habían veces como ahora que la envidiaba pero no de la mala manera solo que me hubiera gustado a mi también tener algo como lo que ella tenia ese amor que aunque tenían una forma extraña de demostrarlo los dos sabían que existía y de eso cualquier tonto se daría cuenta solo bastaba mirarlos un momento.

- Bueno bro creo que es hora de la despedida no pienses que voy a llorar porque no lo haré. Dijo Woo Bin.

- Ya cállate sabes que me vas a extrañar. Riendo dijo Yi Jeong.

Después de despedirse de todos llego hasta mi.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también lo haré. No pude evitar llorar.

- Solo espero que en cuatro años aun no hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela. Y con una sonrisa triste y un beso en la frente se despidió.

**POV General:**

**En el presente.**

- Ustedes dos realmente se ven deprimentes.

La voz de Woo Bin llego al par de chicas que estaban ahí.

- De que hablas yo no luzco deprimente.

Esa era Jan Di jamas iba a aceptar que le estaba doliendo o por lo menos no lo aceptaría ante tantas personas y no era porque no se sintiera miserable o por orgullosa lo que sucedía con ella era que no había aprendido a demostrar sus sentimientos en publico y no iba a empezar hoy.

**POV Ji Hoo:**

Verla así era desesperante la veía y toda la felicidad de sus ojos había desaparecido en estas ultimas semanas había dejado de ser ella para ser un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue y esta vez no sabia que hacer recordaba lo que me dijo mi mejor amigo.

**Flashback:**

_un día antes de irse_

Joon Pyo había llegado a mi casa y parecía entre preocupado y nervioso.

- Por favor deja de dar vueltas y dime que es lo que sucede es que acaso le sucedió algo a Jan Di.

- No le sucedió nada pero es acerca de ella que quiero hablar contigo.

- Pues dime de que se trata.

- Este veras te quería pedir un favor.

No se que le pasaba a Joon Pyo pero estaba actuando realmente extraño u con eso digo mucho porque el casi siempre actúa extraño.

- Quiero que cuides a Jan Di mientras yo no este aquí se que no debería pedírtelo que ya has hecho mucho por ella y por mi pero una vez te dije que si confiaba en alguien para que cuide de ella ese alguien eras tu.

- Lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo pidieras.

- Eso lo se pero me siento mas tranquilo si me decías que la cuidarías se que la amas tanto como yo lo hago y eso me hace bien y a la vez me daña.

- No te entiendo.

- Me hace bien por que aunque suene mal se que siempre la protegerás aunque no suene justo para ti porque se que te lastima verla conmigo y me daña porque siempre debo estar atento de que se enamore de ti porque se que si ella te llega amar de la misma forma que me ama a mi solo la tendré que dejarla ir.

- Hablas enserio no lucharías por ella.

- No y no lo haría no porque no la ame lo haría porque siempre he sabido que tu eres mejor que yo y que la mereces mas que yo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**- **No me gusta verte así.

- Como así estoy bien.

- A mi no me mientas Jan Di que es lo que sucede.

- No me sucede nada de verdad estoy bien.

- Porque no me lo dices de una vez por favor.

- Es que no he hablado mucho con Joon Pyo en estos días.

- Sabes que la diferencia Horaria es muy grande.

- Lo se pero es que no puedo evitar extrañarlo.

- Wow no me esperaba que te abrieras tanto conmigo.

- Si dices que dije eso lo negare hasta la muerte.

- Lo se ademas quien me lo va a creer.


	4. Vuelve a sonreír

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Quiero aclarar algo de este y quizás los capítulos sucesivos voy a mencionar mucho a Woo Bin y a Ga Eul juntos pero no es mi intención que se queden juntos solo quiero que sean mejores amigos pero con eso no digo que a lo largo uno o los dos no se confunda acerca de lo que siente.**

**Capítulo 4: Vuelve a sonreír **

**POV de Jan Di:**

Había pasado cerca de 6 meses tal vez un poco mas quien lo sabe... Pero a quien quiero engañar yo si lo se porque cuento cada día que pasa desde que Joon Pyo dejo el país y con el pasar de los meses me he acostumbrado a su ausencia con eso no quiero decir que lo había olvidado ni que lo había dejado de amar solo que había aprendido a vivir sin el en realidad yo sola no había llegado a esa decisión lo que me había ayudado mucho fue la platica que había tenido con Ji Hoo.

**Flashback:**

_Unos meses __atrás:_

_- _No me gusta verte así.

- Lo siento se que no estoy en mi mejor momento.

- No no lo estas ya no sonríes como antes.

- Eso lo se no tienes porque decírmelo... es que acaso se me nota mucho?

- Quizás no tanto pero para las personas que te conocen bien si y para tu mala suerte yo soy una de esas, es como si hubieras perdido tu brillo como si no fueras tu misma solo una mala copia de lo que una vez fuiste y me preocupas y mucho.

Ji Hoo había hecho mucho por mi en todo este tiempo y lo que menos quería era que se preocupe por mi ya que lo que yo tenia no se me iba a pasar tan fácilmente y eso lo sabia aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta.

- No puedo evitarlo lo siento no quiero preocuparte.

- No te pido que no lo extrañes porque se que no lo podrás hacer pero si me gustaría que aprendas a vivir sin el por lo menos por este tiempo.

- Es que tengo miedo de que su madre le vuelva a lavar el cerebro o lo que seria peor que me olvide.

Hasta que lo dije creía que jamas lo iba a aceptar en voz alta pero era Ji Hoo con quien estaba hablando y el era mi mejor amigo e inclusive creo que el me conoce mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco.

- Por lo de su madre sabes que eso no ocurriría Jan Di y que si incluso llegara a pasar el no te dejaría de amar y terminaría regresando a ti como lo ha hecho siempre y en cuanto a que te olvide una vez te lo dije y ahora te lo repito no eres una persona que se olvida fácilmente.

Ji Hoo tenia razón era tonto pensar en eso solo me llenaba la cabeza de cosas que no habían ocurrido, era mejor pensar que después de esto tendremos todo una vida para estar juntos.

- Tienes razón no tengo porque preocuparme tanto, ademas solo es por un tiempo no.

- Esa es la Jan Di que conozco siempre encontrándole lo bueno para todo.

**Fin del flashback**.

**Restaurante de avena:**

**POV de Ga Eul:**

Había pasado mas de medio año desde que Yi Jeong había dejado el país y en todo este tiempo solo había tenido algunas llamadas esporádicas de el y cuando llamaba no hablábamos de nada que tenga que ver con temas románticos solo teníamos conversaciones irrelevantes y algunas inclusive incomodas no podía evitar pensar que quizás estaba cometiendo un error al crear en mi cabeza una historia de cuento de hada con final feliz pero es que en el fondo no lo podía evitar yo sabia que el era mi alma gemela y que lo amaba por eso no me podía rendir.

- Hello, señorita me puede atender.

Me dijo un sonriente Woo Bin agitando la mano delante de mi rostro, desde cuando me estaría llamando?.

- Claro que deseas?

- En realidad no vine por comida Ji Hoo me mando a recogerte.

- A mi no te estarás refiriendo a Jan Di.

- No el esta con ella así que en realidad saldremos los cuatro.

- Y porque haríamos eso?

Estaba dudosa acerca de todo esto, no es que no confiara en los F4 solo que no eran muy cercanos a mi a excepción de Yi Jeong así que todo esto me parecía muy extraño.

- Pretty girl no lo pienses mucho no te voy hacer nada solo queremos que no estés tan triste.

No pude evitar mirarlo extraño porque no sabia que Woo Bin se preocupara por mi.

- No me mires así me caes bien y te he llegado a considerar una amiga ademas no fue mi idea si no la de Jan Di ella cree que salir te hará bien.

Y con eso me llevo casi arrastras fuera del restaurante, lo que aun no entiendo es esa manía de estos chicos de andar arrastrando a las chicas.

**POV de Woo Bin:**

Este fue un dia realmente divertido después de casi secuestrar a Ga Eul fuimos a encontrarnos con los demás que estaban en la puerta del cine vimos una película de comedia sin sentido y después fuimos a ese tipo de feria que tiene juegos mecánicos y esos quioscos para ganar peluches y regalos que para mi no tienen valor pero que al parecer para esa chica si lo tenía así que gane para ella un gran elefante rosa y yo que creía que no existían pero hace unos años tampoco creía que existían ese tipo de chicas y me refiero a Jan Di y Ga Eul siempre me pregunté porque Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo se habían enamorado de una chica como Jan Di tan diferente a nosotros pero ahora lo entiendo ella es realmente linda y no me refiero al físico si no a su alma es tan sincera y desinteresada del tipo de persona que sacrificaria su felicidad por la de otro y estoy seguro que Ga Eul también lo haría me gustaría tanto enamorarme de alguien como ella estoy seguro que sería muy feliz si lo hiciera.**  
**

**Voy a publicar un capítulo por dia aunque ya tengo escrito los siguientes 5 capítulos lo haré así .**


	5. Pesadilla

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad ****de la KBS.**

**Quiero comenzar este capitulo con el POV de Yi Jeong ya que hasta ahora no sabemos nada de el.**

**Capítulo 5: Pesadilla**

**POV de Yi Jeong:**

No se como había llegado hasta este punto ni tampoco en que momento lo había hecho y realmente la parte mas temerosa de mi ser no quería pensar en ello o quizás no quería que fuera real hasta este momento hasta que lo pueda ver con mis propios ojos, creo que estoy divagando mucho y no dejo entender lo que esta pasando. Es así como empieza o termina todo esto: ya había pasado casi un año y medio desde que deje Corea o quizás cerca de dos años y en todo este tiempo había tenido pocas llamadas con Ga Eul y casi siempre evitaba los temas con tono romántico en nuestras conversaciones pero esto no era porque no me gustara si no porque no sabia como hacer para demostrarlo no me lo habían enseñado nunca y una parte de mi creía que jamas lo iba a poder aprender porque no soy ese tipo de chicos nunca he tenido una relación seria con nadie pero también estaba el hecho de que no sabia si realmente ella era la indicada y si solo quería estar con ella porque me ayudo y si solo me estaba aprovechando de la bondad de Ga Eul y lo peor era que no sabia a quien pedirle un consejo el primero que se me vino a la mente fue Woo Bin pero el era igual o peor que yo, los dos estábamos confundidos en cuanto al amor se trata después pensaba en Ji Hoo pero el no era como yo el no se confundía acerca de sus sentimientos el sabia como y a quien amar, hasta que llego a mi el nombre de nuestro líder Joon Pyo y después de pensarlo por un momento me di cuenta que el era el indicado el tampoco sabia como amar hasta que conoció a cierta chica que puso su mundo al revez y aunque se que al principio se resistió no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella.

**New York:**

_Llamada telefónica:_

- Necesito que me des un consejo.

- Claro el gran Joon Pyo te prestara su sabiduría.

- Bueno veras me podrías decir como te diste cuenta que Jan Di era la persona correcta.

Lo pensó por lo que parecían horas o eso es lo que a mi me pareció lo mas seguro es que solo hubiera sido un par de minutos pero yo quería una respuesta fácil y rápida.

- Lo sientes, llega un momento donde sientes que esa persona es la indicada llámalo sexto sentido o como tu quieras pero esta ahí.

Joon Pyo nunca había sido claro y por supuesto ahora tampoco y esta respuesta no me bastaba sabia muy bien que el entendía acerca del amor pero yo aun no lo había entendido.

- Puedes ser mas claro no entiendo porque ella y no otra, porque Jan Di.

- Yo no he tenido muchas novias en mi vida bueno en realidad solo dos si quieres contar a la mono, pero si la pregunta es por que no elegí a otra y elegí a Jan Di la respuesta es sencilla por ejemplo sabes que Jae Kyung es una muy buena persona, tiene sentimientos extraordinarios, una gran personalidad y podría ser la persona perfecta de muchos y quizás si en este mundo no existiera una Jan Di me hubiera podido enamorar de ella pero también se que jamas la hubiera amado como amo a Jan Di aunque esta no existiera, es algo que no se puede describir solo lo puedes sentir, como el aire tu no lo vez ni lo tocas solo sabes que esta ahí y que lo necesitas para vivir así es como te das cuenta que ella es la indicada.

- Creo que ya lo entendí.

- Pues es mejor que lo entiendas bien porque se que estas preguntando esto por Ga Eul y te diré una cosa no la conozco mucho pero de lo poco que la conozco se que tiene un alma muy parecida a la de mi novia y ese tipo de chicas no se encuentran tan fácilmente y afuera hay muchas personas que están buscando una chica como ella así que ponte pilas o si no alguien te la puede robar.

Después de eso le agradecí el consejo y nos despedimos me había quedado mas claro todo esto ademas era la segunda persona que hacia una analogía con el aire y es que quizás sea como Eun Jae me dijo una vez las demás te parecerán una brisa fresca pero no serán tu aire en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora creo que si en cuanto a lo ultimo no creo que eso suceda Ga Eul dice que me ama así que no tengo porque pensar en eso así que mejor dormiré un poco quizás mañana tenga las cosas mas claras.

Había tenido una noche muy rara sentía como si casi no hubiera dormido y a esa hora de la mañana me había despertado el insistente ruido del teléfono.

**Llamada telefónica:**

**- **Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano Yi Jeong pero es que a ocurrido una emergencia.

- No hay problema maestro que es lo que sucede.

- Pues veras recuerdas que uno de mis alumnos tenia que viajar a Corea a una exposición.

- Si lo recuerdo maestro pero yo que tengo que ver con eso

- Es que al parecer su madre a sufrido un accidente y tiene que viajar a su país así que te quería pedir que por favor fueras tu a Corea.

- Por supuesto maestro claro que iré.

- gracias por la ayuda Yi Jeong tu vuelo sale a las 8 de la noche hasta pronto y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Esto era genial iba a poder estar en casa cerca de una semana y lo mejor de todo iba a poder ver a Ga Eul y a mis amigos pero sabia que a quien mas quería ver era mi Ga Eul espera desde cuando era mía bueno a quien le importa la iba a ver y eso era lo único importante. Tenia que alistar mis pertenencias muy rápido ya que mi vuelo sale a las 8 de la noche con un poco de suerte y organizando bien lo de la exposición mañana en el almuerzo la iba a poder ver quería darle una sorpresa.

**Frente al restaurante de avena:**

Estaba frente al restaurante de avena mirando Ga Eul se veía muy linda cuando sonreía no podía evitar mirarla y aunque sabia que ella no me podía ver porque estaba en un lugar escondido yo si la podía ver y escuchar estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando vi que entro Woo Bin parecía muy feliz bueno en realidad los dos lo estaban después de unos minutos vi como la saco del restaurante parecían demasiado cercanos como si fueran novios o algo así hasta que el se inclino... la iba a besar si la iba a besar.

- No aquí no nos puede ver Jan Di.

- No entiendo porque lo quieres seguir ocultando.

- Ya te he dicho aun no quiero que nadie se entere.

- Lo que tu no quieres es que el se entere.

- No se de que hablas yo y Yi Jeong no somos nada porque me afectaría que el se entere.

- Entonces porque no se lo dices de una vez y acabamos con este juego del gato y el ratón.

- Tienes razón la próxima vez que llame se lo diré.

Y con esa ultima frase se fueron...

No lo podía creer mi mejor amigo y la chica que quería estaban juntos pero como paso todo esto se que se habían vuelto mas cercanos porque cuando llamaba ella siempre estaba con el pero no creía que tanto no podía evitar sentirme doblemente traicionado... Pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados tenia que hablar con ese par así que los seguí no fueron tan lejos llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida y fue cuando pensé es ahora o nunca.

- Buenas tardes.

Los dos me miraron al mismo tiempo.

- Espero no interrumpirlos.

- TTTu Desde cuando estas en Corea.

Me dijo un tartamudo Woo Bin.

- Eso no importa la pregunta seria cuando me pensabas decir que estabas saliendo con Ga Eul.

- Eso porque te tendría que importar.

Al parecer había salido de su estado letárgico.

- CREÍA QUE ERAMOS MEJORES AMIGOS NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTÉS HACIENDO ESTO.

- Cálmate por favor deja que te expliquemos.

Esa era Ga Eul siempre tratando de arreglar las cosas.

- Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ME TIENEN QUE EXPLICAR TU NO ERAS LA QUE DECÍA QUE ME AMABAS.

- Bájale bro no tienes porque ponerte así tu jamas dijiste que la amabas ni siquiera que te gustaba no eran novios ni nada por el estilo así que no entiendo esta escenita.

No lo pude evitar mas y mi puño fue a parar a su cara.

- Ya basta por favor escúchame... Dijo Ga Eul.

Pero antes de terminar la frase Woo Bin me devolvió el golpe.

Debo admitir que es realmente bueno golpeando pero no fue por el golpe que quede inconsciente si no porque había golpeado la cabeza con el piso... Sentía que no podía abrir los ojos pero algo me hacia tratar de hacerlo ese ruido insistente lo había escuchado antes esa era mi... claro era mi alarma.

Me desperté pero me sentía muy desorientado que es lo que había sucedido gire en mi cama y hay es cuando me di cuenta que solo había tenido una pesadilla una horrible y espantosa pesadilla lo mas probable es que me hubiera quedado pensando en lo ultimo que me dijo Joon Pyo.


	6. Verdades que parecen mentiras

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**He dejado un poco de lado a nuestro protagonista así que en este capitulo quiero hablar mas de el.**

**Capitulo 6: Verdades que parecen mentiras  
**

**POV de Joon Pyo:**

Habían pasado mas de dos años desde la ultima vez que había estado en Corea para ser precisos 2 años, 5 meses, 10 días, 5 horas, 15 minutos con aproximadamente 30 segundos algunos creen que soy un poco exagerado pero es que no podía evitar contar el tiempo que no estaba con mi novia y es que a pasado tanto tiempo y aun no me lo creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa ella aun quiera estar conmigo aunque también es verdad que la mayoría de veces los dos hemos tenido que superar obstáculos y que casi todos por no decir todos han estado relacionados con mi dulce madre y hablando de ella no entiendo ahora que se le a metido en la cabeza creo que esta es la 15va vez que me organiza una cita con alguna chica haciéndome creer que es algo de negocios pero ya me canse esta vez si me va a escuchar.

- Y ya te conté de mi viaje a París fui en temporada alta y por poco no encuentro asiento en primera clase puedes creerlo pero al final se soluciono todo por que y bla bla bla.

Me pregunto si no se dan cuenta que no me interesa para nada lo que están diciendo, cuando la escucho hablar me cuestiono acerca de que hubiera sido de mi si no fuera por mi Jan Di, lo mas probable es que me preocuparía por cosas tan frívolas como la señorita numero quince y la llamo así porque no recuerdo su nombre y no tengo intención ni de pedírselo ni de recordarlo.

- Y que dices salimos de nuevo la próxima semana.

- De que hablas.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había cambiado de tema.

- Te pregunte que si querías salir de nuevo conmigo tu mamá me dijo que estabas en busca de novia.

Esa bruja y sus mentiras no puedo creer que no cambie es que acaso no entiende que no pienso dejar a Jan Di.

- Pues siento desilusionarte pero ya tengo una novia.

- Tu mamá dijo que dirías eso porque eres muy tímido.

Esta salio mas insistente que las demás y al parecer la bruja ya se entero de mis tácticas de persuacion.

- En primer lugar no soy tímido y en segundo no me pareces nada bonita así que no saldría contigo y para acabar si tengo novia y ella esta embarazada así que deja de soñar esta bien.

Debía probar con todo si no funcionaba dañar su ego el hecho de que seria padre lo haría.

- Eres un idiota...

Y antes de irse me tiro el agua de su copa en la cara definitivamente este día había sido malo, muy malo... después de eso deje el restaurante y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa la bruja ya estaba ahí y al parecer la señorita numero quince le había informado de mi comportamiento.

- COMO PUDISTE COMPORTARTE ASÍ.

Realmente estaba furiosa pero eso a mi me había dejado de importar desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Yo debería ser el que este furioso no tu.

Si ella estaba molesta yo lo estaba aun mas me había hecho perder el tiempo asistiendo a esa estúpida cita.

- Y porque yo solo busco tu bien hijo.

Creo que se había dado cuenta que el ser agresiva conmigo no la iba a llevar a nada pero tampoco esta faceta de madre preocupada.

- Si de verdad buscaras mi bien no harías lo que has hecho esta noche.

- Y que se supone que he hecho solo estoy tratando de que consigas novia desde que tu compromiso con Jae Kyung termino tu...

No la deje terminar porque ya no me interesaba lo que iba a decir sabia que ella no consideraba a Jan Di como mi novia.

- No se si lo sepas o es que te importo tan poco como para que no te dieras cuenta pero yo ya tengo una novia.

- No me digas que sigues con ese capricho tuyo de estar con esa tintorera lavandera o lo que sea esa niñita.

Realmente me estaba poniendo de pésimo humor.

- Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora no es una niñita ella es la única mujer que he amado desde que nací y no lo vas a cambiar jamas así que deja de hacer cosas como estas porque lo único que lograras es que te desprecie mas de lo que ya lo hago.

Creo que eso si la afecto porque pude ver por un instante en sus ojos el dolor quizás fui demasiado duro con ella pero después volvieron a tornarse fríos como si nada mas importara para llegar a su objetivo y recordé que estoy hablando con la presidenta Kang a ella nada le afecta.

- Esa chica no puede estar contigo porque no lo entiendes.

- Su nombre es Jan Di y que este o no este conmigo es algo que solo nos compete a los dos y tu no te tienes porque meterte en nuestra relación es que acaso aun no lo entiendes.

- No y jamas lo voy a entender porque ella no te conviene eso es lo que tu deberías entender.-

- Ya no lo soporto mas no entiendo que te ha hecho ella para que la odies tanto.

- Te contaré una cosa que me ocurrió hace mucho.

- Nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar lo que siento por ella puedes entenderlo.

- Tu has preguntado porque la odio y yo quiero darte la respuesta.

- Esta bien habla.

* * *

_**Recuerdo **_

**POV General:**

Una chica que parecía de 17 o quizás 18 años parecía tan feliz tan llena de vida quizás era porque era muy joven para ver la maldad en los demás o quizás porque para ella acababa de conocer al amor de su vida lo mas seguro es que sea por lo segundo pero sabia que debía de tener mucho cuidado al chico que había elegido como a su alma gemela era muy diferente a ella y no porque ella lo dijera si no porque según sus padres no debería relacionarse con gente que no sea de su clase pero eso es algo de lo que ella aun no entendía hace apenas unos 6 años o quizá 8 años ellos también pertenecían a la clase media pero el padre trabajo tanto y tan duro que logro hacer que la empresa de su familia creciera lo suficiente para convertirse en una gran compañía pero claro esa compañía había cambiado tanto el padre parecía que a cada cero que aumentaba a la cuenta del banco el se volvía mas frió y mas duro quizás por eso había cambiado tanto que ahora creía que ya no era mas su padre.

- En que tanto piensas mi amor.

- En porque mi padre a cambiado tanto y mi madre no me a apoyar ella jamas le daría la contraria.

- No pienses en eso veras que todo ira bien.

- Si tienes razón todo estará bien si permanecemos unidos.

Quizás ella era muy fantasiosa y creía en el amor eterno pero es que jamas había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora, ella quería estar con el quería hacerlo feliz y que el la haga feliz pero sabia en el fondo que la regla numero uno era que su padre no se enterara de absolutamente nada parecía que lo había hecho bien y en casi medio año su padre parecía no saber absolutamente. Nada de nada.

Un día de esos tantos que para el resto del mundo fuera un día común para el resto del mundo para la esta chica era el final de su felicidad, ella quería ver a su novio pero el le había dicho que estaba enfermo y que no podría salir así que pensó que seria buena idea darle una sorpresa e ir a su casa para cuidarlo... había llegado hasta ahí la chica sabia que escondía la llave en la maceta que estaba al lado de la puerta y como supuesta mente estaría enfermo no quería que se levantara de la cama entro lo mas silenciosamente posible fue entonces que su felicidad se esfumó escucho risas lo cual era muy extraño porque además de la voz de su novio pudo diferenciar la voz de una chica ...

- Seguirás con ella.

- Tengo que hacerlo sabes que si no jamas tendremos todo lo que queremos.

- Tienes razón mi amor pero no entiendo porque no apresuras las cosas de una vez.

La chica que hablaba ella la conocía , el la había presentado como su prima pero al parecer no lo era

- Que puedo hacer estoy enamorándola lo mas rápido que puedo el próximo mes le pediré matrimonio y la muy tonta lo creerá.

- Pero para que tanto tiempo el viejo ya no te ha ofrecido dinero.

- Lo ha hecho ya pero quiero mas y se que si mas enamorada este su hijita mas dinero me dará.

La chica no lo podía creer todo esto era repugnante y su corazón se había congelado y roto no pudo decir nada solo se dio media vuelta dejando todos sus sueños e ilusiones de lado para siempre todo se había quedado en esas cuatro paredes y jamas iban a salir de ahí.

Después de algunos meses su padre le comunico su compromiso pero a ella ya no le importaba de todas formas ya no creía en el amor así que le daba igual con quien se casaba.

* * *

**Presente:**

- Joon Pyo entiendes porque no la quiero en tu vida.

- Puedo entender tu odio pero no va a cambiar en nada lo que yo siento por Jan Di.

- Pero porque acaso no lo entiendes.

- Si, entiendo tu dolor pero no todas las personas son iguales madre y hasta creo que entre mas dinero tengan mas oscuro se vuelve su corazón y Jan Di es la persona a la que yo amo y a la que amare siempre y estoy seguro que si le dieras una oportunidad y pudieras ver su corazón te darías cuenta de que es una persona realmente grandiosa porque es benevolente, optimista , luchadora, y podría seguir enumerando todo lo que es pero se que no lo vas a creer o no lo vas a entender así que te diré que es lo más importante ella es la persona que yo he elegido para toda mi vida porque así lo he decidido y yo no lo puedo cambiar y tampoco tu lo vas a cambiar y estoy seguro que nadie en este mundo lo podrá hacer así que te pido que lo entiendas y que nos dejes en paz.

* * *

**Siguiente episodio regresamos a Corea nombre del capítulo 7: sentimientos extraños**


	7. Sentimientos extraños

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos Extraños**

**Me pediste que no te olvidara  
De pensar en ti si me faltabas  
Por que solamente tu recuerdo  
Me alegraría el alma...**

**POV General:**

Dicen que el amor verdadero es aquel que es capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar cual sea ni quien se lo ponga pero realmente es así o sólo lo dicen porque suena bien o como inspiración de algún poema, la verdad es esta... el amor es sólo para personas fuertes sólo para los que son lo suficientemente valientes para luchar por el, porque si uno esta creyendo que el amor es todo rosa y días felices se equivoca no es así habrán muchos quizás demasiados días grises, días que quieras renunciar a todo y dejarlo ir de una vez por todas... pero sabes muy bien ahí en el fondo de tu corazón que incluso en los peores días jamás podrás renunciar a tu verdadero amor porque sabes que ese amor sólo lo vas a encontrar una vez y tienes que luchar por el porque si de verdad lo has encontrado eres muy afortunado porque ahí afuera existen personas que jamás lo encuentran que jamás han podido amar al 100% que sólo se han conformado con la ilusión de el amor esa que se parece mucho al real pero que tan rápido como llega se va...

**POV Ga Eul:**

**_Restaurante de avena:_**

Mi parte más optimista veía estos últimos tres años como algo bueno porque ya sólo faltaba un año para poder volver a verlo... pero la parte realista me decía que mi espera no iba a servir de nada que el no me amaba y que jamás lo iba a hacer pero después me repetía a mi que no lo podía dejar de amar que el era el amor verdadero y a veces me asustaba todo esto quizás lo había repetido tanto que me lo había aprendido pero que en realidad ya no lo sentía.

- Parece que lo que estas pensando es algo muy importante. Dijo Woo Bin

- Y tu como puedes saberlo.

- Cuando piensas en algo realmente importante arrugas la nariz.

- Yo no hago eso.

- Si lo haces.

Realmente lo hacía pero no me gustaba que el supiera tanto de mi pero no creo poder hacer nada al respecto el se había convertido en mi mejor amigo en estos últimos años nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos y realmente no se que hubiera hecho sin el, no quiero decir que Jan Di no me hubiera ayudado pero ella estaba igual o peor que yo y se que jamás lo admitirá pero cuenta los días para volver a ver a su novio.

- Pretty girl me vas a decir que era lo que te tenía tan concentrada.

- No es nada de que preocuparse.

- Estabas pensando en Yi Jeong verdad.

- Quizás.

- Que es lo que te preocupa sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Pues verás es...

- Jamás pasaré estos exámenes. Entró gritando Jan Di.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. Dijo Ji Hoo

Los dos estudiaban medicina en Shinhwa pero para mi mejor amiga este era su primer año le había costado mucho poder entrar en cambio para Ji Hoo era casi su cuarto o quinto año.

- No creo que sea para tanto. Dije

- Lo dices porque a ti sólo te falta un año para graduarte...

Tenia razón ya me faltaba muy poco para acabar y después de graduarme iba a poder enseñar en una escuela a niños dentro los 3 años y 5 años lo cual me hacía muy feliz.

**POV Jan Di.**

Mis amigos tienen razón pero los exámenes no eran lo único que me tenía de mal humor, lo que realmente me tenia de este humor era mi estúpido novio.

_**Ese mismo día mas temprano:**_

_**Llamada telefónica...**_

- Ya te dije que me parece una idiotez.

- Y yo ya te dije que es una decisión tomada.

- No has pensando en lo que vas hacer.

- Si lo he hecho y mucho y ya tome una decisión.

- Pues no esperes que yo acepte esto porque no lo haré.

- Por favor entiéndeme.

- Como quieres que entienda que quieres dejar todo y regresar a Corea.

- Es que ya no soporto estar aquí.

- Pues te aguantas lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora no creo que un año mas te mate.

- Jamas me entiendes.

- No seas tan exagerado.

- No lo soy es la verdad.

- No quiero pelear contigo mejor hablamos cuando hayas pensado bien las cosas.

- Jan Di...

No lo deje terminar nada de lo que dijera me iba a convencer por más que yo también quiera verlo no podía dejar que haga algo tan irresponsable a veces no podía creer que sea tan tonto pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a aceptar que regresara y mas ahora estaba muy cerca de alcanzar sus objetivos y regresar seria echar a perder todo por lo que había luchado en estos últimos años.

**POV Woo Bin:**

En estos últimos años había cambiado mucho mi vida comenzando por mis amigos siempre creí que solo a los F4 los podía considerar amigos de verdad y que jamas iba a encontrar a otras personas que llegaría a serlo pero me equivoque ahora tengo a dos mejores amigas yo nunca imagine que pudiera tener mejores amigas y no es que no me relacione con mujeres porque lo hago y mucho solo que jamas creí que pudiera tener una relación amigable con ellas sin que estas me atraigan de alguna forma o sin que yo les atraiga a ellas pero desde que entro a nuestra vida Jan Di creo que a todos nos cambio y me refiero a los 4 si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que íbamos a cambiar tanto no me lo hubiera creído pero dejando de lado la amistad ahora también habían cambiado mi forma de ver al amor hace unos años yo ni siquiera hubiera considerado esa palabra porque para mi eso no existía en nuestro mundo el amor es algo que es muy superfluo que se puede dar a los familiares o amigos y en algunos casos a nadie solo a uno mismo pero jamas se considera a otra persona en un nivel romántico ya que la mayoría de veces son nuestros padres los que elijen con quien y cuando casarnos por eso es mejor evitar ese sentimiento si no quieres salir dañado pero ahora se que de verdad uno puede amar a alguien con todo su corazón entregar todo lo que tiene para que esa persona sea feliz y no era que me lo estaba inventando lo había visto con Joon Pyo nuestro líder había cambiado mucho por la persona que amaba pero también esta el que se enamora desinteresadamente ese que sacrificaba su propia felicidad por la de la persona que ama como Ji Hoo que había enterrado sus sentimientos para que la persona que amaba sea feliz creo que si alguna vez me pusiera en el lugar de Ji Hoo no lo podría aceptar no sería tan fuerte como el para sacrificar así mi felicidad y eso me hacía pensar en Ga Eul pero mi conciencia me decía que eso no era correcto porque sentía que estaba traicionando a mi mejor amigo pero no sabía porque si yo no quería pensar en Ga Eul de forma romántica yo sabía muy bien que amar de forma diferente de como una amiga sólo me iba a dañar de formas inexplicables porque sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y aunque a el le cueste reconocerlo también la ama y yo jamás podría interponerme entre ellos.

- Arrugas la frente cuando piensas. Dijo Ga Eul.

- De que hablas.

- Creo que lo que estas pensando debe de ser muy importante.

- Quizás si quizás no.

Realmente no quiero decirle que casi todos mis pensamientos se estaban centrando en ella porque lo único que haría con ello sería confundirme más y quizás incomodarla.

- Y tu no me dirás que es lo que piensas tanto en estos últimos días.

- No es que no quiera decírtelo es que no creo que sea importante.

- Deja que decida yo si es o no es importante.

- Lo que me pasa es...

Y otra vez no me pudo decir que era lo que le pasaba porque de repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Es Yi Jeong. Me dijo encima del teléfono.

Y no pude evitar molestarme era un sentimiento extraño y sin lugar a duda y no tenía el derecho de sentirlo porque sólo nos dañara a ambos.


	8. Se que eres tu

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**He editado este episodio y al final he decidido que lo dividiré en dos partes esta seria la primera parte. **

**Capitulo 8: Se que eres tu**

**"No nos atrevemos a muchas **

**cosas porque son difíciles,**

** pero son difíciles porque no nos**

** atrevemos a hacerlas."**

**...Séneca**

**POV General:**

Las personas que renuncian nunca llegan a conocer el final nunca saben si es el que estaban buscando o el que los aterraba pero es mas absurdo quedarse en el "hubiera" en eso recuerdos que te asaltan de noche antes de dormir y donde todo lo bueno y lo malo de tu vida pasa por tus ojos con o sin tu consentimiento y te pones a pensar en que si hubieras hecho eso o si hubiera dicho aquello o hubieras decidido arriesgarte en el momento que tuve la oportunidad dicen "que el que no arriesga no gana" pero la verdad es que todos tenemos miedo en algún momento de nuestra vida de pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, de pensar si estamos haciendo lo correcto o si no estamos equivocando de formas que no podremos solucionar pero sobre todo tenemos miedo de lastimarnos a tal punto que no tenga solución... casi siempre lo logramos y salimos bien o mal de las adversidades pero tenemos también que recordar que cada vez que lo hacemos nos llevamos una cicatriz mas para poder recordar que hubo un momento en que nos equivocamos y que quizás nuestra decisiones no solo nos dejaron cicatrices a nosotros si no también a los que amábamos y a los que nos amaban.

**POV Yi Jeong:**

En estos últimos años había cambiado mucho y ahora ya aceptaba quien era y como era ahora ya podía comprender que Ga Eul siempre había tenido razón, he sido un cobarde todo este tiempo...Ella sabia que la primera vez que había perdido a la persona que amaba lo había hecho por cobarde porque tenia miedo de salir herido y sabia muy bien que amar a alguien siempre te traía eso así que opte por lo mas fácil y simplemente deje de lado el sentimiento y lo enterré en el fondo de mi corazón pero ahora se que existe un dolor mas grande que el que te da amar y es el de perder a la persona que amas ahora se que si amar es difícil dejar ir a la persona que amas lo es mucho mas jamas pensé en el amor verdadero ese amor que es puro y real el que no pide nada ni exige nada había crecido con la idea que lo único para lo que servia el amor era para lastimar a la persona que lo sentía que solo te hacia dependiente de una persona y te ataba a ella hasta robarte tu propia alma así me lo habían mostrado mis padres jamas me enseñaron otro tipo de amor que no sea el que te termina de destruir pero ahora sabia que no era así que lo que ellos me habían enseñado como amor no lo era que tiene un nombre muy diferente que el amor... pero lo que aun no había aprendido era como expresar mis emociones con la persona que realmente amaba no era tan sencillo como con alguna noviecita de turno y por eso aun no le había podido decir a Ga Eul mis sentimientos por ella pero sabia que tenia que pensar rápido se me estaba agotando el tiempo en menos de de 6 meses iba a regresar a Corea lo cual me ponía feliz, ansioso, temeroso y nervioso aun no se que es lo que le voy a decir ni como voy actuar pero se que aunque sea difícil esta vez no seré un cobarde y por lo menos lo intentare porque aunque se que ella aun no ha encontrado su alma gemela no significa que me aceptara, ni que aun me esta esperando recuerdo que cuando salí de Corea estaba tan seguro de los sentimientos de Ga Eul hacia mi me sentia tan confiado de que ella me amaba y ahora no estoy seguro de nada absolutamente nada no se que esperarme o si debo esperarme algo y lo mas importante si me esta esperando ya que en el ultimo año a actuado de forma diferente no escucho mas su forma dulce y paciente cuando habla conmigo y la parte mas realista de mi me dice que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que yo no soy digno de ella.

**Ten en cuenta que el gran**

** amor y los grandes logros **

**requieren grandes riesgos.**

**...Dalai Lama.**

******POV General:**

Como saber cuanto debemos arriesgar por la persona que amamos cuando llegamos a nuestro limite cuanto tenemos que dar para ser felices hasta que punto somos capaces de ir por esa persona y la pregunta real la que todos nos hacemos es si todo lo que damos al final tendrá algún logro porque muchos sabemos que muchas veces no es así que al final no conseguimos nuestro final de felices para siempre y entonces nos preguntamos de que sirvió dar tanto para nada pero si no lo hacemos jamas sabremos que se esconde detrás jamas podremos saber si hubiéramos conseguido nuestro final feliz...

**POV Ga Eul:**

No podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto por ultima vez todavía en mi memoria estaba grabada la ultima vez que habíamos estado juntos pero ahora ese momento estaba tan lejano y es que con el paso de los años todos habíamos madurado queriendo o no queriéndolo hacer yo había aprendido que no siempre dar todo te lleva a tu final feliz hace mucho comprendí que en realidad la vida no es así que amar duele y duele mucho que solo esta hecho para las personas que arriesgarían todo por el pero yo sabia muy bien que había dado todo lo que tenia para poder ser feliz para que el me pueda amar como yo lo amaba por eso había tomado una decisión lo iba a ver una vez mas le iba a dar una oportunidad mas pero esta seria la ultima si no me demostraba que me amaba lo iba dejar ir para siempre porque no quería seguir así no quiero vivir amando a una persona que hasta ahora no a demostrado que me ama porque se que si sigo así solo llenare de oscuridad mi corazón y al final del camino terminare odiándome por no haber sido mas valiente y haberlo dejado ir y odiándolo por no ser un cobarde y jamas abrir su corazón ahora se que lo que he decidido no es cobardía porque sólo los valientes son capaces de dar un paso al costado porque ahora todavía tengo tiempo se que si me alejo ahora con el tiempo podre reconstruir mi corazón aunque me cueste lo haré y en un tiempo no se si cortó o largo podré volver a ser feliz.

**Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, **

**suicidarse para sustraerse de él, **

**es abandonar el campo de batalla**

** sin haber luchado.**

**... Napoleón**

**POV General:**

todos siempre dicen que el verdadero amor no es egoísta y siempre es desinteresado que es capaz de ante poner la felicidad de la persona que amamos a la nuestra, como aquella frase que uno repite cuando ama a alguien "si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz" pero casi siempre eso no ocurre porque la mayoría de los seres humanos somos egoístas queremos conseguir nuestra propia felicidad pero la verdadera pregunta es hasta que punto somos capaces de ir para conseguirla dicen "que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale" pero entonces donde queda todo eso de que si uno ama a alguien debe ser un amor puro e desinteresado pero también supuestamente uno debe dar todo y luchar hasta el final por esa persona para que así al final no te arrepientas de lo que pudiste hacer y no hiciste pero si es así estas dos ideas se contradicen pero aunque no lo crean no lo hacen en realidad si uno ama alguien debe intentar todo para que la otra persona se quedé contigo y así construir su final feliz pero siempre siempre debes jugar limpio no mentir ni engañar porque si juegas sucio y ganas jamas sabrás si esa persona esta contigo porque te ama o por todas tus artimañas.

**POV Woo Bin**

Aun no entendía como había pasado la linea de la amistad con la linea de los sentimientos mas profundos por mas que trataba de saber en que momento Ga Eul había dejado de ser para mi solo una amiga quizás fue verla tan triste y vulnerable o quizás fue ver la forma como ella amaba o quizás fue porque tenia una de las almas mas puras que había conocido pero eso ya no importaba porque sabía muy bien que los confusos sentimientos que tenía no me llevarían a ningún lugar que si los seguía manteniendo lo único que haría sería lastimar a Ga Eul a Yi Jeong y a mi mismo sabía que los tenía que destruir pero no sabía como no sabía que hacer y lo único que si sabía era que una parte de mi sentía que estaba traicionado a mi mejor amigo porque aunque jamás se lo diría a nadie mis sentimientos yo sabían que existían que me guste o no me gustaba la misma chica que le gustaba a mi mejor amigo y que tenia que detener estos sentimientos ahora que aun tenia tiempo porque sabia que aun no me había enamorado de ella solo me gustaba y sabia que lo mas sabio era enterrar todo esto en el fondo de mi corazón y seguir adelante como si nada jamas hubiera ocurrido jamas.


	9. Se que eres tu - parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Lo siento he querido subir este capítulo por días pero no he podido he tenido muchos exámenes y he tenido que estudiar mucho para italiano no se si lo saben pero vivo en italia y aún no se me hace dificil el idioma pero aquí estoy de nuevo como se habrán dado cuenta este es la segunda parte del capítulo anterior lo quise dividir en los pensamientos de los 6 porque el siguiente capítulo es el reencuentro...**

**Capitulo 8-2 Se que eres tu - parte 2**

**PVO General:**

Dicen que el amor real sólo lo encuentras una vez en la vida y que si lo dejas ir entonces te arrepentirás para siempre porque jamás tendrás la oportunidad de volverlo a encontrar pero como haces cuando el amor de tu vida no es tuyo y su corazón ya tiene dueño en ese caso sólo lo dejas ir o luchas por el... Y si eliges luchar y al final tu lucha no tiene sentido porque la persona que amas jamás te va a amar como tu la amas entonces tu mejor opción es alejarte huir aún lugar lejano para que puedas volver a juntar las piezas de tu corazón pero eso parece muy cobarde pero así somos los seres humanos siempre huimos de los que nos lástima muy pocos son lo suficientemente valientes para quedarse para no huir pero quizás esto parezca masoquista quien puede elegir quedarse a ver su propio dolor pues yo creo que si la persona que amas no te ama entonces no era la persona correcta y te tienes que quedar para que puedas darte cuenta de esto porque si te vas siempre habrá una parte de ti que quiera regresar porque si te vas jamás podrás sacar a esa persona por completo de ti porque una parte de ti siempre pensará que pudiste hacer algo más para estar con esa persona te tienes que quedar porque aunque duela debes eliminar todo el sentimiento por completo porque si no lo haces sólo te quedan dos opciones la prima y la que siempre se aplica crear un rencor a esa persona porque no te eligió a ti y eligió a otra persona a pesar de que tu también pudiste darlo todo y la segunda es el de siempre preguntarte si lo que diste fue suficiente preguntarte que hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado y si así hubiera sido la historia hubiera cambiado...

**PVO Ji Hoo:**

Aún ahora me pregunto porque sigo aquí porque no me aleje cuando pude se que quizás hubiera sido la decisión correcta pero no podía se que si lo hubiera hecho sólo habría sido un cobarde además no podía dejarla sola sabía que me necesitaba que necesitaba en quien apoyarse sabía que la tenía que ayudar sabía que tenía que aprender a vivir con ella sabiendo que jamás será para mi y que lo único que me puede dar es su amistad y quizás me costó un poco pero poco a poco lo entendí poco a poco pude superarlo y verla como a mi mejor amiga porque una parte de mi la ve así y la otra aún no pierde la esperanza de que en algún momento se de cuenta que yo soy el indicado pero la parte mas racional sabe que eso no pasara porque no importa que haga... porque he hecho todo para que me ame y sin embargo no lo ha hecho y no lo hará porque se que su corazón ya tiene dueño quizás y solo quizás si desde el primer momento me hubiera dado cuenta lo valiosa que era esto no seria así pero eso ahora ya no importa porque ahora solo puede ser mi mejor amiga y nada mas porque jamas interferiría en su felicidad y en la de mi mejor amigo.

**''Y vivieron felices **

**para siempre''****... el final que **

**todo mundo busca y no sabe porque **

**no lo encuentra.**

**POV General:**

Que viene después de estar con la persona que amas?... uno cree que cuando por fin esta con esa persona todo ira bien y podrán _vivir felices para siempre, _pues la verdad eso no sucede siempre habrán problemas que afrontar algunos peores que otros pero siempre estarán hay por que queramos lo o no así es la vida es una constante lucha de ser felices de buscar lo que nos completa porque si uno va creyendo que todos los días sale el sol y jamas hay tormentas se equivoca porque aunque no los busques los problemas vendrán a ti pero dicen que si estas al lado de otra persona entonces esta te podrá ayudar te apoyara y juntos resolverán el problema pero si al primer problema te rindes entonces estas perdido porque jamas podrás ser feliz...

**PVO Jan Di:**

Desde el principio supe que esto no seria fácil que el estar lejos el uno del otro iba a ser muy difícil yo creo que los primeros años fueron los peores por momentos llegaba a pensar que en realidad jamas íbamos a poder a estar juntos que siempre iban a haber obstáculos que superar y aun ahora cuando falta tan pocos meses para que lo vuelva a ver lo pienso y no es que no confié en el amor que el me tiene ni que no confié en el amor que yo le tengo lo que sucede es que siempre se complica todo cuando estamos juntos y se que el también piensa lo mismo y de eso tengo miedo de que el se de cuenta que seria mas sencillo separarnos... pero yo he aprendido con el tiempo que una relación es así que siempre habrán buenos y malos momentos y no por eso lo tenemos que dejar ir.

**Y la tristeza no, no se parece a ti**

**Sólo es un reflejo de lo que dejaste ****aquí**

**Y la nostalgia no, no se parece a ti**

**PVO Jun Pyo:**

En todo este tiempo me pregunte cuanto seria capaz de soportar por ella hasta donde, podría llegar por ella, cuanto daría por ella jamas en mi vida estuve seguro de nada siempre creí que la vida era solo el presente y jamas pensé en el futuro pero me equivoque cuando estaba a su lado me imaginaba mi futuro todo lo que quería ser y en quien me quería convertir para que estuviera orgullosa de mi jamas me preocupe por la opinión de los demás pero ahora me preocupaba que pensaba ella de mi hasta que la conocí no había pensado en el amor porque para mi era un sentimiento sin importancia y cuestionaba la cordura de todos aquellos que sufrían por amor recuerdo que me causaba gracia esa frase de no puedo ser feliz sin ti y yo no la terminaba de entender si habían estado perfectamente antes porque ahora no solo lo olvidaban y ya pero no sabia cuan equivocado estaba porque yo se que la felicidad no es una persona pero la felicidad es estar con esa persona...

* * *

**Este capitulo realmente a sido difícil de escribir ya que lo había escrito antes y como se e borro no sabia como volverlo a escribir y no sabia si reescribirlo o colgar de frente el siguiente el capitulo 9: volverte a ver pero al final decidí reescribir primero esto si quieren el siguiente haganmelo saber para subirlo hoy si no en todo caso lo haré el domingo**


	10. Volverte a ver

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers son propiedad de la KBS.**

**Lo siento he querido subir este capitulo desde hace mucho pero los exámenes y las interrogaciones no me has dejado, no se si lo sabrán pero vivo en Italia y aquí estamos a punto de cerrar el año y realmente he tenido que recuperar muchos cursos como Francés o Economía y no he tenido casi nada de tiempo pero bueno ya estoy aquí con la continuación...**

* * *

**Voy a hacerlo igual que la seria... quiero decir Yi Jeong fue a buscar a Ga Eul y Jun Pyo le propuso matrimonio a Jan Di en la playa la única diferencia es que en esta historia ella si acepta y los F4 no se llegan a encontrar en la playa si no que Jun Pyo los invita a cenar para celebrar su compromiso y su rencuentro...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Volverte a ver**

**Es claro que no pudo ser**

**de otra forma ya lo ves**

**mi vida estaba escrita ****así**

**te encontré ****y te perdí**

**tantos no, hoy dicen si**

**PVO Yi Jeong:**

Estaba yendo en dirección al restaurante donde me había citado Jun Pyo y creo que jamas en mi vida lo había escuchado tan feliz aun no me había dicho que lo tenia de tan buen humor pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que tenia que ver con Jan Di me alegraba por mi amigo sabia que había tenido que luchar mucho para conseguir la felicidad que ahora tenia pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por todo lo que el estaba logrando tener porque en lo que reguardaba a mi vida estaba hecha un desastre y realmente no tenia la menor idea de como resolverla y es que no podía creer que hace apenas unas horas había llegado a Corea y ya todo se me había salido de las manos pero aun no entendía como es que había llegado hasta ese punto si yo tenia trazado un gran plan para cuando la volviera a ver pero nada de lo planeado había salido como quería y es que había ido a buscar a Ga Eul como se lo prometí pero no pude decirle nada una vez que estuve frente a ella me acobarde completamente y tenia miedo de que se haya dado cuenta que en realidad yo no la merecía y es que lo había visto en sus ojos ya no me miraba como antes parecía como si se hubiera rendido o cansado de esperar y la entiendo porque jamas le hice una promesa ni le pedí que me esperara ni le dije que yo iba regresar para estar con ella... Pero quizás era hora de que ella deje de dar todo y yo no de nada quizás era hora de que fuera yo quien luche por lo nuestro y es que después de volverla a ver sabia que ella era la indicada tal como me lo había dicho una vez Jun Pyo es algo que solo lo sabes cuando llega y yo lo sabia porque lo sentía...

**Nuestro ensayo termino **

**nuestro tiempo al fin llego**

**mi vida lo dice el ****corazón...**

**PVO Ga Eul:**

No sabia como sentirme justo ahora no sabia si debía estar molesta o triste o desilusionada pero quizás tenia todos los sentimientos a la vez y es que tenia demasiado en que pensar o quizás en realidad ya no había nada que pensar porque yo ya había tomado una decisión me había prometido a mi misma que no sufriría mas por Yi Jeong y que si el no era capaz de luchar por lo nuestro yo no lo iba hacer mas, si es que alguna vez existió un lo nuestro por que debía ser consiente que el jamas demostró algún sentimiento profundo por mi y quizás solo fui yo quien se invento esto y solo fui yo la que esperaba que algún día fuéramos una pareja un nosotros pero era hora de despertar de este sueño y simplemente dejarlo ir y no porque mis sentimientos hayan cambiado en estos últimos años yo sabia que lo amaba, solo que me sentía agotada y era porque sabia en el fondo de mi corazón que estaba luchando por una guerra que ya estaba perdida desde el principio porque me guste o no el no me amaba y no lo haría nunca y no lo podía culpar por eso... Tenia que entender que solo debía conformarme con su amistad pero por ahora no podía porque una parte de mi quería pensar aun que el se daría cuenta que en realidad me amaba que yo era la mujer de su vida pero sabia que eso era imposible que eso solo lo pensaba yo, que solo yo lo amaba y por eso debía ponerme una mascara antes de verlo para no decirle todo lo que sentía porque si se lo decía solo lograría quedar como una tonta sin dignidad y debía ser rápido porque justo ahora iba a tener que verlo así que debía de ser una muy buena actriz quizás no debía haber aceptado la invitación de Jan Di me había hecho para una cena donde iban a estar reunidos los F4 pero la había escuchado tan feliz que no pude decirle que no por lo que entendí quería celebrar algo.

**Tu recuerdo alimento **

**la esperanza que al final**

**mis días tendrían tu calor...**

**PVO Woo Bin:**

Me sentía el peor amigo del mundo no podía evitar tener esta sensación de estar traicionando a mi mejor amigo pero al mismo tiempo me estaba volviendo cada vez mas egoísta esto no era justo porque si Yi Jeong había tenido la oportunidad de hacerla feliz no la había aprovechado en cambio solo la había lastimado y hecho sufrir y no me parecía correcto que solo regresara después de cuatro años como si nada hubiera pasado y que ahora decida que al final si ama a Ga Eul como era que lo sabia hace unas hora cuando llego a Corea me lo había dicho por teléfono que en estos cuatro años había entendido que en realidad la amaba y que iba a luchar por ella, porque me lo había dicho pues porque el no había hablado con ella e meses mas o menos así que no tenia la menor idea de como localizarla porque el pensaba que seguía trabajando en el restaurante de avena donde la había ido a buscar y al no encontrarla llamo primero a Jan Di pero esta no contestaba así que decidió llamarme a mi y es que el no sabia que en realidad ahora enseñaba en una escuela a niños pequeños porque en realidad no sabia nada de ella y esto era porque cada vez que estaban juntos o hablaban siempre eran de cosas sin sentido o de sus problemas hablo de los de el y nunca se tomo el tiempo de escucharla y aun así tenia el descaro de decir que la amaba cuando se había olvidado de ella por tanto tiempo lo que yo creía era que se había cansado de saltar de cama en cama de tanta niña tonta y sin cerebro y ahora quería probar algo nuevo y como lo conocía sabia que no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo pero también sabia que el es del tipo de persona que se aburre rápido y que después de un tiempo deja de prestarle importancia para al final simplemente olvidarlo y lo único que iba a conseguir era romperle mas el corazón a Ga Eul de lo que ya había hecho.

**PVO General:**

Los seres humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza así somos y así seremos siempre porque realmente no creo que exista una sola persona en este mundo que por lo menos una vez no haya actuado poniendo primero sus intereses antes que los de otros, claro algunos lo son mas que otros pero al final y al cabo todos los somos porque uno siempre busca eso que lo llena o lo hace mas feliz o que quizás solo lo hace menos infeliz y muchas veces para lograrlo debemos poner en primer lugar lo que a nosotros nos conviene o no nos afecta tanto porque quien me diga que puede sacrificar su propia felicidad así porque si realmente no le creo, seamos realistas no somos así si en algún momento decidimos dar un paso al costado es porque ya dimos todo lo que podíamos para poder obtenerlo y no funciono así que lo mas adecuado es rendirse claro algunos llegan mas lejos que otros pero al final todos lo intentamos por ejemplo esta el caso numero uno (Yi Jeong) el esta poniendo sus prioridades primero porque aunque quizás no se da cuenta de eso, el sabe que ya lastimo a una persona pero de todas formas esta buscado la forma de poder volver a comenzar de nuevo sin darse cuenta que quizás para esa persona lo mejor seria buscar a alguien mas que la haga feliz porque el en su momento no lo pudo hacer y ya le a hecho demasiado daño, después esta el caso numero dos (Ga Eul) este para mi es el mas adecuado y mas justo van a ver muchas veces donde tengas que poner primero tu felicidad antes que la de otros porque uno no puede ir por el mundo solo lastimándose porque al final lo único que lograra es quedar con grandes muros alrededor del corazón porque creerá llegado un momento que el amor solo es dolor y esto solo terminara volviéndote una persona fría que no creerá mas en el amor, y por ultimo esta el caso numero tres (Woo Bin) el esta buscando su felicidad y aunque una parte de si le dice que lo que esta haciendo es incorrecto porque saldrá lastimado alguno la otra parte le dice que vale la pena tomar el riesgo...

**Verte aquí es **

**contemplar ****lo que **

**fue lo que sera...**

**PVO Ji Hoo:**

Sabia que me esperaba cuando llegara al restaurante desde el momento que había llamado Jun Pyo sabia que toda esa felicidad era por algo muy importante pero no quería creerlo hasta que lo viera por mi mismo y ahora que estaba aquí no había mejor prueba que el anillo que tenia Jan Di en su dedo anular pero no me no era una sorpresa para mi porque ella ya me había dicho que el le había propuesto matrimonio antes de irse a Nueva York y aun sabiéndolo no podía evitar ese horrible sentimiento en mi interior y se que no debo hacer nada mas que ser feliz por mis mejores amigos pero también se que a pesar de todo este tiempo y aunque casi todo el amor que tenia por Jan Di se había convertido en amistad aun sentía que ella era la mujer de mi vida y es que siento que quizás jamas ame a nadie como la he amado a ella y eso es lo que me aterra pensar que quizás siempre este enamorado de la persona equivocada y aunque no he hecho nada para solucionarlo se que debo hacerlo que debo ponerle final a este capitulo de mi vida y que lo mejor para hacerlo es alejarme por un tiempo no se si muy largo o muy corto pero si el suficiente para poder comenzar de nuevo y ahora que Jun Pyo ya esta aquí no tendré porque preocuparme se que el la cuidara y la podrá proteger siempre...

**Nunca hubo un adiós**

**fue una pausa entre tu y yo**

**en la historia de los dos...**

**PVO Jan Di:**

Nunca creí poder ser tan feliz en mi vida y justo ahora que puedo mirar hacia atrás se que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado Jun Pyo y yo para estar juntos de todo lo que hemos sufrido, esperado y afrontado valió la pena y se que si me lo pidieran hacer unas mil veces mas lo haría si se que el final siempre tendrá el mismo desenlace quizás este siendo un poco cursi pero así es como me siento justo ahora, porque se que nada ni nadie podrá hacer que lo deje de amar, porque se que lo amo y que el me ama, porque se que el es la persona que sin buscarla llego a mi vida para quedarse en mi corazón... Yo no soy el tipo de personas que sueña con el príncipe azul ni con un matrimonio estilo princesa pero creo que esta vez lo voy hacer porque aunque no sea para nada perfecto es al que yo quiero para que pase el resto de mi vida a mi lado para que sea el padre de mis hijos porque se que sera un excelente padre mi abuela una vez me dijo que si algún día me quería casar que lo primero que buscara en una persona fuera eso y ahora ya lo encontré o bueno el me encontró a mi y aunque nunca soñé con el matrimonio porque se que la mayoría de personas creen que todas las mujeres soñamos con eso desde que tenemos uso de razón yo no y solo hasta ahora recién lo pienso y solo hasta ahora he comenzado ha soñar con que llegue ese día y aunque aun no hemos decidido el día exacto espero que sea pronto...

**Como soñé volverte a ver **

**entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**

**encuentro la razón **

**de mi vida**

**PVO Jun Pyo:**

Aun no me puedo creer que Jan Di me haya dicho que si y es que cuando baje del helicóptero estaba tan nervioso no tenia la menor idea de lo que iba a responderme conociendo el carácter que tiene una parte de mi tenia miedo que por lo testaruda que es me dijera que no solo por llevarme la contraria, pero no lo hizo y ahora me siento tan feliz porque al final todo salio como lo había planeado se que el paso que he tomado sera muy complicado porque he elegido abrir una nueva etapa en mi vida y nadie me asegura que todo sera siempre bueno porque se que no lo sera si de algo estoy completamente seguro en esta vida es que no es para nada sencilla vivirla pero eso no importa porque se que la amo y que me ama y que no existe en este mundo nadie mas con quien quiera pasar mi vida pero aun así tenia aun que saber como iba a reaccionar mi madre porque estaba seguro que mi padre y a mi hermana les iba a gustar la noticia pero mi madre a pesar que ya no me molesta mas con mi noviazgo no se como tomara el hecho que ahora se había convertido en un compromiso solo espero que no trate de hacerle algo ha Jan Di porque si lo hace esta vez no la perdonare y juro que jamas le volveré a hablar porque se que cuando se le entra una idea en la cabeza no para hasta cumplirla y eso lo se porque yo lo aprendí de ella muchas veces solo era capaz de lastimar a la gente pero ahora me de vergüenza decir que yo era así antes pero ahora se que gracias a Jan Di he logrado cambiar mucho o quizás sea como una vez me dijo ella yo no cambie siempre fui así solo tenia que dejar de tener miedo de creer que mostrarme tal cual soy me iba a volver débil.

**PVO General:**

Nuestra vida esta llena de ciclos, capítulos, etapas, periodos o como quieran llamarlos porque en realidad cada parte de nuestra vida es una etapa desde que nacemos las tenemos pero lo que nosotros debemos aprender es como cerrar una para abrir otra porque así funcionan se cierra un capitulo en nuestra vida para abrir uno nuevo porque si no lo hacemos entonces vivimos atorados solo en uno como el caso llamemos lo numero uno (Ji Hoo) el aun no a podido cerrar un capitulo en su vida y al no hacerlo este aun sigue doliendo aun sigue lastimando y no dejara de hacerlo hasta que por fin decida ponerle final a veces parece muy difícil hacerlo porque muchas veces uno cree que si lo hace es como rendirse o saber que perdiste tu tiempo o simplemente porque aun no esta preparado para enfrentarlo pero no te puedes detener tienes que seguir porque así es como debe de ser uno no puede vivir en lo que no pudo hacer pero es importante también que antes de cerrarlo estés seguro que lo quieres hacer porque una vez hecho no hay marcha atrás... Después tenemos el caso numero dos (Jun Pyo y Jan Di) están abriendo un ciclo nuevo en sus vidas no saben aun que es lo que ocurrirá pero así es la vida esta llena de decisiones con riesgo porque ''el que no arriesga no gana'' y así es nos guste o no ya que quizás sea muy bueno o quizás sea muy malo el resultado pero debemos de probar porque si no lo hacemos jamas sabremos si nos pudo hacer felices o no...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y quisiera que me ayuden porque quiero conseguirle novia a Ji Hoo no se si ponerle a alguien del dorama o si inventarme un personaje espero que me puedan ayudar hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
